Cole
The Silver City. A city built in a valley on the north slopes of the Burnt Mountains. Partially a reflection of Dwarven architecture relation with the Dwarves are at their best in Cole than they are on the whole Eastern edge of The Westfold . Population With a size of roughly 25,000 people who would consider themselves mostly equals. Cole has the largest percentage of Dwarves than most other cities at roughly 25%. Nearly all of which are descendents or runaways from a wild dwarven kingdom that makes its hope deep in the Burnt Mountains. Magic A city built by Dwarves and mostly for Dwarves Magic in Cole seemingly goes unused and unnoticed. They have little in the ways acknowledging it as they rarely come across it. That being said, in Cole it is still very nearly a death sentence to be a wild magic user within the city. The magic they do have is almost completely Priestly Orders. They do have minimal Paladin orders as well as a very small alotment of space in court allowed for the Wizard's Syndicate. Their Priestly magic is highly ritualistic and mostly for show to gain favor with their Gods that are rumored to make their home near Cole. Politics Cole is a feudal grant in the land of the nation known as The Locke based out of Pelos. Cole is the second largest city in the Kingdom and it is not unheard of to be granted to a dwarven Lord who swore fealty to The Locke. Cole holds dominion over many small countryside villages and towns and grants them a larger force of protection from its fast knightly orders. Within the city politics themselves Cole has always held a local born Lord to hold dominion over it's lands while a Pelos born has been arranged to marry the local born. Since it's history of being part of The Locke this is how the city of Pelos holds dominion over Cole and it's vast military might. Foreign Relations Garnering a political truce and maybe a military one with the Dwarves in the deep a dwarven prince from the deeps beneath the Burnt Mountains married a High Born from Pelos' Daughter to solidify the treaty and granting the dwarf, Euduv Yellowforge Lordship over the city of Cole, though not it's hereditary lands which were reserved for high born humans from Pelos. Euduv Yellowforge promises help from the Deep Kingdoms if the need ever arises and claims he is a Prince to one of the wealthiest kingdoms of Dwarves in the Burnt Mountains. Though seemingly unnoticeable his marriage to the highborn daughter from Pelos, Serena Loquin, Euduv's true loyalties are questioned commonly in Pelos by the other high nobles jealous of granting the Lordship of Cole to seemingly a foreigner. Because of this Pelos holds somewhat strained relationships between it's own Lords and that of Cole and Euduv as well as the mostly unknown Dwarven Kingdoms in the Deeps. Cole remains a heroic city that has so far brilliantly defended outlying towns from the northern orc tribes migrations pushing the Orcs further south into the Boardfort and Sintaro rather than West into Pelos. Because of this Euduv is cast in a somewhat decent light among the peasant folk though his commanders did most of the work. Dwarven rule of Cole is seemingly at aggressive terms with Jaren Friloquen at the Boardfort . Cole appears to be at very good terms with the Dwarves in the deep though little contact is ever made or seen. Culture Cole is a city within a city. The smaller of which is a high-end chateau like structure of apartments, gardens, a palace, and markets that were built by dwarves before Milo the Conqueror landed ashore The Westfold eleven-hundred years ago. It is a place of silk and metals. It trades ores from its mines and deals in craft goods by its continent renown blacksmiths and metalsmiths. It is a place of light entertainment and joy in little things. Though a Dwarven city it's taverns may be loud but they have become more merry than they have violent throughout the years. Cole is commonly a place of tournaments and feasts, fancy parades, parties and marriages. Where subtlety goes farther than metal and force. Religion High religious and ceremonial, Cole's priestly orders reflect that of it's nationalistic ties to its Kingcity, Pelos. The main religion is to that of Pelor, the sun god of humans and light. This religion has gone so far as to remake the ancient dwarven temple to Moradin into that of one for Pelor, something that many dwarves still hold in contempt. It's next religion is that of the Dwarven religion to Moradin. Craftmen and miners tend to worship Moradin regardless of their race. There are small shrines to Moradin throughout the city though little stands in the way of Preistly orders or festivals. Economy Cole deals in metals and craftsmanship. The finest work is done by their dwarves. Their armor is exquisite and highly expensive as is their protection to their own mines. Cole's secondary resource is that of it's imports from its outlying villages and towns. Mainly dealing in leather and meat. Military Cole has military built around speed and brute force. It's town watch is mainly that of it's dwarven ancestry, well armed and armored. The city is kept safe and quiet and little goes on in the black market anywhere near Cole's walls. It's standing army is that of its cavalry. They use specific breeding to create fast, desert traveling horses to reach its outlying cities swiftly to protect them from harm. It's standing army is regularly on the move in recent years and they are lightly armed and all about speed and movement.